The Staff of Fire
by RFK
Summary: COMPLETE! Cole, Paige and the McNeills deal with the Staff of Aingeal and a group of warlocks. Set between Alternate S5 and S6.
1. Part I

THE STAFF OF FIRE

AUTHOR: RFK

SERIES: CHA

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Cole, Paige and the McNeills deal with the Staff of Aingeal and a group of warlocks. Set between Alternate S5 and S6.

FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.

DISCLAIMER: Cole Turner, the Charmed Ones and other characters related to Charmed to Spelling Productions, Brad Kern and Constance Burge. The McNeills are my creation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel to "Second Power".

"THE STAFF OF FIRE" - Part I

"Ah, London!" Paige declared with a happy sigh. "God, I love this place!"

Both Olivia and Cecile exchanged long-suffering glances. The three friends, sat inside a Jaguar convertible, while Harry drove them through the streets of London's West End. "Really?" Olivia replied sarcastically. "I never would have guessed."

Paige, who sat up front with Harry, tore her eyes from the sight beyond the convertible, and gave the older witch a pointed stare. "Are we being sarcastic, Livy?"

Green eyes expressed innocence. "Who me? Why would you think that? Just because you've declared how much you love London at least three . . ."

"Five," Harry said, interrupting. The others stared at him. He shrugged. "I've been counting."

Cecile calmly added, "As much as we're glad that you're enjoying yourself, Paige, you're beginning to sound a little redundant."

Paige protested, "Hey! I can't help how I feel! I'm in London, for Pete's sake! This is the first time I've ever been outside the United States, let along California."

The Jaguar continued along XXXXX Road, until it finally reached its destination. Paige glanced at the large gray building to her left. "Harrods!" she squealed. "We're here!"

Harry stopped the convertible in front of a blue canopy that led to the department store's entrance. A uniformed valet appeared. The three women climbed out of the convertible. Harry did the same, before handing over to car's keys to the valet. Within a minute, all four stood underneath the canopy.

As Paige opened her mouth to speak, Olivia softly interrupted. "Please Paige, don't say a word about how you love this place. You're beginning to sound like a character from a Jane Austen novel. Just enjoy the moment."

The four friends stood in front of the department store for another moment. Paige took a deep breath. Then, "Okay, I've had my moment. Let's go in." And the four Americans proceeded along the canopy until they reached the store's double doors and entered.

Across the road, three men sat inside a black Morris-Oxford, and watched the four visitors entered Harrods. The driver shook his head and declared in awed tones, "I reckon the redhead is the one we're supposed to snatch, eh? Bloody hell! She's a right-looking bird!"

"No kidding!" the man next to him retorted. "Right now, I need you to keep your mind out of the gutter and concentrate on the job."

Len Ainsley nodded. "Right, boss. She's a witch, right? What if she proves to be difficult?"

Russell Pierce glared at his fellow warlock. "And we're all warlocks. Somewhat. What is the bloody problem?"

"Shouldn't we kill her?" the figure in the back seat asked. His name was Sean McGarry and he spoke with an Irish lilt.

"No!" The answer shot out of Russell's mouth with the force of a bullet. "No killing! Not yet. Not until our client gets what she wants!"

Len frowned. "Then why don't we steal it?"

Russell sighed. Long and hard. "How many times do I have to tell you? We can't steal it, you ponce! We don't know where the bloody thing is! And neither does our client. She can only get to it with Red out of the way and without any fuss." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "And that means until I say so . . . no mysterious disappearances and no dead bodies being found. Get it?"

"Then what do you need us . . . ?"

"I need you to keep an eye on her!" Russell snapped. "Keep an eye on Red. Follow her to Scotland. Dave and Keira are already there. And when the time is right, we'll get her out of the way and my client will finally get her hands on a certain object." Both Len and Sean responded with an obedient nod. Russell continued, "Now, I want to make clear a few things, while you're following this bird . . ."

Inside one of the bedrooms of a three-story townhouse on Bloomsbury Square, a semi-clad couple laid on a large bed. "God, my feet are killing me!" Olivia groaned, as she stretched her limbs. "In fact, I think that every muscle in my feet hurts, thanks to Paige."

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad," Cole murmured. He reached out to caress one of Olivia's bare legs. "I rather enjoyed the afternoon, myself."

Olivia glared at the half-demon. "Well, of course you did! You were only with us for the last two hours. When we took that river cruise on the Thames. You didn't have to go all over the West End for most of the day! My God! I'm beginning to think that Paige must be the Ultimate Tourist From Hell!" She noticed that Cole seemed transfixed by her leg. "By the way, where did you go, this morning?"

Cole's fingers began to stroke the inside of her knee, nearly causing Olivia's insides to melt. "I was with your father. We went to see a priest at a local Hindu temple about the Soma plant."

"Oh!" Olivia paused, while Cole's fingers strayed to her inner thigh. "Um, so . . . did you . . . um, God! Did you have any luck? About where to send . . . it?"

To her consternation, Cole removed his hand. "Not really," he replied. "The priest didn't know who could take the plant. But he did promise to talk to the head of his order." Cole lowered his mouth on the same spot where his fingers had caressed. "What did Gweneth and your grandmother do, today?"

Taking a deep breath, Olivia replied, "They went to visit Mom's old school friend, Cordelia St. John." She removed her leg from Cole's reach. "And since Bruce is the only other one who can stand her, Harry and I stayed away."

A smirk touched Cole's lips. "What's she like?" Again, he reached for Olivia's leg. And again, she moved it.

"Ever seen the Disney cartoon, 101 DALMATIONS?" Olivia asked. "Think of Cruella DeVille, but without the looks."

"Sounds like a demon I once knew, over fifty years ago." Cole slowly inched his body upward, until it lay next to Olivia's. "In the Brotherhood of the Thorn. I think a witch had ended up killing her in the 70s. Will, uh Ms. St. John be joining us in Scotland?"

Olivia laid flat on her back, allowing Cole's shirt that she wore, to gape open, revealing her upper chest. "Thankfully no. She doesn't know that Mom or any of us are witches. Besides, I don't think she likes Scotland very much."

"Speaking of Scotland . . ." Cole began. He shifted to his left side, propped up by his elbow. ". . . when do we leave?" His fingers unfastened the shirt's remaining buttons and spread open the former. Then his hand cupped one fully exposed breast.

A moan escaped from Olivia's mouth. "We . . . uh, we'll be leaving on the day after tomorrow. On Saturday morning. We should be in Dunleith in the evening. Hmmm!" Cole's lips encircled a protruding nipple. Olivia gasped. "As for tomorrow . . . oh God! You're . . . I guess you're stuck with us for the . . . entire da-aaa-ay! Cole!" His name tore from her lips, as his teeth gently bit into the coral nub.

Cole grabbed Olivia by the waist and drew her body against his. His mouth hovered less than an inch from hers. "And what's on for tomorrow?" he asked in a low voice.

Breathing heavily, Olivia replied, "Well . . . we're supposed to be going to Windsor, tomorrow, for the races. The last day of Ascot Week." Cole's mouth tugged at her lower lip. "Mom and Dad thought Paige would like a chance to see some of the Royals."

"Hmmm, thrilling," Cole murmured, before he moved his mouth to her left ear. "I can't wait." He began to suckle on her earlobe. "Of course . . . I'm finding it difficult to get excited over horse races and the Royal Family."

A sly smile curved Olivia's mouth. "How about this? There's a small inn not far from the racecourse. At Windsor. The town, not the castle. Maybe we can slip away for an hour or two. Enjoy some time alone."

"Now that sounds more like it," Cole said with a smile. He then lowered his mouth upon Olivia's for a deep kiss.

Next door, Paige stood before one of the windows facing Bloomsbury Square. She reached for the cordless telephone on a nearby table, when a voice demanded, "Paige, what are you doing?"

Due to the number of bedrooms inside the townhouse owned by the McNeills, the American visitors were forced to share rooms. Jack and Gweneth McNeill shared one room, Olivia and Cole shared a second, and Paige found herself sharing one bedroom with Cecile Dubois. Only Harry and the McNeill matriarch, Elise McNeill, ended up with a private room.

Paige turned to her roommate. "I'm about to call San Francisco. Piper and Phoebe should be home, by now. Well, maybe Piper."

Cecile sighed. "Cherie, it's after midnight. Can't this call wait until morning?"

"But there's an eight-hour difference between here and San Francisco," Paige protested. "By the time it's morning here, it'll be at least eleven o'clock or midnight on the West Coast." She glanced out of the window and spotted a car with two figures inside, parked across the street.

"Paige, I'm tired. Aside from Harry driving us from one place to another and the boat ride, I've been on my feet, all day." Cecile paused. "Don't take this personally, but I'm simply too tired to listen to you talk with your sisters. I need some sleep."

A sigh left Paige's mouth. "O-kay. I'll leave the room."

"Thanks, honey. That's so sweet of you." Cecile flashed a grateful smile, and drew a blanket over her shoulders.

After slipping on her robe, Paige left the bedroom, headed downstairs and emerged into the chilly night. She leaned against one of the columns supporting the small portico and dialed the Halliwells' telephone number. Seconds later, a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Piper? It's me, Paige!"

The oldest Halliwell's voice rang with anxiety. "Paige? Is that you? You haven't called since you arrived, two days, ago." She paused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything's great!" Paige's voice throbbed with rapture. "We had a great time, today. Went shopping at Harrods, and oh God! That place makes Macy's look like the local Woolworth store."

Her anxiety still apparent, Piper asked, "Uh, Paige, you didn't spend . . .?"

"No! Of course not!" Paige retorted. "Don't worry! Besides, aside from one dress, I've been doing most of my shopping on Carnaby Street. It's great! The prices there are more reasonable."

"Yeah. Okay." Piper paused. "So, why are you calling?"

Paige replied, "I just wanted to call. Say hi. And let you know that I'm okay." She glanced up and noticed the same car she had earlier spotted. "I also wanted to know if you, Phoebe and Leo will be in Scotland for Olivia's ceremony?"

An awkward silence greeted Paige's ears for a moment. "Oh, I don't know, Paige . . ." Piper finally began.

"Leo will be there."

Piper gasped. "What?"

"Have you forgotten?" Paige continued. "Leo told us that he had every intention of watching Olivia receive the staff. So, I know he'll be here. What about you and Phoebe? You'll get to see Scotland."

Piper murmured sarcastically, "Big thrill."

"Piper . . ."

A deep felt sigh filled Paige's ear. Then Piper said, "Oh God! All right! We'll be there. Well, I'll be there. I can't say the same about Phoebe. I'll ask her when she gets home."

"Okay. Cool. I'll see you next Saturday."

Panic filled Piper's voice. "The ceremony is this upcoming Saturday?"

"No Piper, next Saturday," Paige corrected. "This Saturday, we'll be leaving for Scotland by train."

A pause followed before Piper replied, "Oh, okay. See you then. Bye."

"Bye." Paige disconnected the telephone and glanced up. The car with the two figures inside remained across the street. Then it hit her - a tingling sensation at the nape of her head. She knew what that meant. Danger.

The telephone still in her hand, Paige took a few steps forward. The car's engine roared to life. The headlights lit up. The car inched out of its parking space and sped down the street. Paige's eyes narrowed, as she watched the car disappeared into the night.

The McNeills and their companions arrived at Dunleith station, in Scotland, on a late Saturday afternoon. They found two limousines and a Land Rover waiting to convey them and their luggage to Castle Dunleith, home of the Laird of Dunleith. During the trip to the castle, Cecile marveled at the beauty of the Scottish countryside - the sweeping moors, the patches of wood and especially the wide lake to her left. An even more impressive view awaited them, as the cars approached the driveway, leading toward the McNeills' home.

Paige gasped out loud, as the sight of a three-story castle loomed before them. "Oh my God!" she declared breathlessly. "Is this . . .?"

"Cousin Keith's home," Jack McNeill finished. "Only, it now belongs to Colin."

"Colin?"

Gweneth McNeill spoke up. "Colin McNeill. He's the new Laird of Dunleith. Keith's son. And an old friend of mine. He had first introduced me to Jack, thirty-six years ago."

The three cars came to a halt in the middle of the castle's courtyard. Three of the four servants that emerged from the castle, approached the Land Rover, and began to remove the luggage. As Cecile, the McNeills, Paige and Cole climbed out of the two limousines, a fourth servant accompanied a middle-aged man dressed in a dark green pullover and corduroy slacks approached the visitors. Cecile smiled, as the latter greeted cheerfully, "Welcome to Dunleith!"

"Colin!" Mr. McNeill rushed forward to greet his cousin with a bear hug. "Good to see you. How long has it been?"

The Laird of Dunleith replied happily, "Too long, cousin. Too long." He then greeted both Gweneth and Elise McNeill with hugs and kisses.

The McNeill matriarch commented, "It's a shame that you and Lesley had missed Bruce's wedding. You missed a lot."

A sigh left the laird's mouth. "Beastly luck for us. From what Jack told me, it was quite exciting. You were attacked by a succubus' coven?"

"The Della Scalla Coven. I'm sure that Jack or Gwen gave you the details." Mrs. McNeill glanced around. "Is Margaret here?"

Cecile overheard Harry murmur to Paige, "Margaret was Cousin Keith's sister. And she's Colin's aunt. She'll be performing the ceremony for Livy."

"Who is that speaking?" Colin demanded, his eyes pinpointing the two younger witches. "Harry?"

The youngest McNeill stepped forward and shook the other man's hand. "Colin. It's good to be back."

"Who were you speaking to?"

Before Harry could reply, Paige stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Paige Matthews."

Old Mrs. McNeill added, "Remember Penelope Halliwell? Paige is her youngest granddaughter."

Colin's eyes swept appreciatively over Paige. "So, you're one of the Charmed Ones."

"Yes sir." Paige's face turned pink with embarrassment. Cecile also noted the pleasure in the young witch's eyes at being recognized.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you." The laird turned his gaze upon Cecile. "And Cecile. Welcome back to Dunleith."

Cecile smiled at the witch. "Thank you."

"How is Vivian? And your father? I haven't seen them in quite a while."

Although Colin had known Cecile's family for nearly twenty years, the Dunleith branch of the McNeill family and her parents had rarely met. As far as Cecile knew, on at least five occasions since 1985. "It has been a long time," Cecile added. "The last time you saw my folks, was six years ago."

Colin nodded and then turned to Olivia, smiling broadly. "And look whom we have here. Possibly the future Bearer of the Aingeal Staff."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "Possibly?"

The laird's thoughts struck Cecile's mind before she could stop herself. "You have two others who are fire witches?" she demanded.

Everyone stared at Colin. Who nodded. "Dennis and Fiona. Both are strong enough to be tested during the ceremony."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So much for me being the staff's new bearer."

"Now Livy, as far as we know, you still might be the top contender." Colin held out his arms. "Now give me a hug."

Cecile's friend broke out into a wide smile and allowed herself to be enveloped into a hug. Olivia eased out of the older man's arms and turned to the last member of the American visitors. "Colin, I'd like you to meet . . ."

"Belthazor." The laird regarded Cole with a mixture of awe and disbelief, as he offered a hand. We've met before. In . . ."

Cole took the laird's hand and shook it. "In London. The summer of '77. You remember?"

Colin shrugged his shoulders. "I was there. With Jack. I'm only glad that we can now meet on friendlier terms. Jack and Gwen have told me a lot about you, these past seven months. He quietly added, "Good show." While Cole blushed with embarrassment, the laird added, "We're having a few more guests, tonight. Dinner party. Should start in three hours."

"Gives us plenty of time to unpack and freshen up," Gweneth commented.

The laird turned to one of the servants. "Angus, please show our guests to their rooms. The others will carry the luggage. Inside everyone!" Cecile and the others followed their jovial host inside the castle.

END OF PART I 


	2. Part II

"THE STAFF OF FIRE" - PART II

Originally built over seven hundred years ago by a McNeill ancestor, Castle Dunleith had endured a great deal of history over the centuries. At least that is what Cole had learned from Olivia, while they prepared for supper. According to the red-haired witch, the castle's first laird - Fergus McNeill - had also been a previous keeper of the Aingeal staff. Cole learned that the castle had withstood many wars and political upheavals. It had also withstood attacks of the supernatural kind.

In the mid 14th century, a McNeill from another line had led a group of supporters - also from the McNeill family - in a failed attack against the laird, in an attempt to wrestle control of the castle and the staff. Nearly seventy years later, a clan of warlocks tried to wipe out the McNeills in the area and take control of castle. The battle ended with nearly a hundred dead. And it took another laird, Archibald McNeill another twenty years to restore order in the area.

"Whew!" Cole exclaimed inside the privacy of the bedroom he shared with Olivia. The bedroom's window offered a direct view of the castle's formal garden. "This place has quite a bloody history, doesn't it?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "No more bloody than any other place in the entire United Kingdom. Or the USA, for that matter." A mischievous smile touched her lips. "Guess what the Clan McNeill's motto is."

"Oh? What?" Cole asked.

Still smiling, Olivia answered, "Vincere vel mori. To conquer or die."

"Hmmph, after what I've heard about this place, it seems appropriate."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that our little family history is too bloody for you?"

Cole snatched a pillow from a nearby chair and threw it at Olivia's face. "Get real!" he shot back. Then, "So, when did the first McNeill leave for America?"

According to Olivia, one Ian McNeill had joined Bonnie Prince Charlie in the 1745 Highland rising against the English. "After Charles Stuart's defeat at Culloden," she continued, "he was captured by English soldiers. But he managed to escape before they could imprison him, and made his way back to the castle. His father helped him book passage aboard a cargo ship bound for Boston. He later ended up in New Bedford, Massachusetts." She stood in front of a large, oval-shaped mirror and began to smooth her dress. "How do I look?" she asked.

The aqua-blue cocktail dress clung provocatively to Olivia's shapely figure. Cole felt that the dress and the sandaled pumps contrasted perfectly with her red curls. "Not bad," he murmured, as he gathered her into his arms. "Almost as good as you look without any clothes on."

"Pervert," Olivia murmured back, before Cole's lips pressed against hers. He allowed one hand to surreptiously cup a firm buttock. "Cole."

"Hmmm?" The half-demon's tongue slipped inside Olivia's mouth.

After a minute or two of wet exploration of each other's mouths, Olivia broke their kiss - much to Colel's disappointment. "Oh God," she whispered in ragged breath, "we better . . . we better get going before we're late for dinner."

Keeping Olivia's body close to his, Cole replied softly, "Would it really hurt if we're a few minutes late?"

"Something tells me that we'll end up being more than a few minutes late."

Images of him and Olivia on the bed filled Cole's mind. Then he sighed, knowing that she was right. Shit! "All right," he conceded. "Let's go."

Olivia gave him a peck on the cheek and led Cole out of their bedroom. They strode through the castle's corridors, down the curved staircase and toward the larger drawing-room, where the castle's inhabitants and other guests had gathered.

Through Colin McNeill, Cole met other members of the family's Dunleith branch. A handful of relatives seemed wary of meeting a notorious half-demon. Thankfully, most of them did not seem concerned - including Colin McNeill's middle child, an affable, yet charming man with shoulder-length brown hair. The latter introduced himself as Jaime McNeill.

"Dad had told us about you," Jaime said to Cole, after the two were introduced. "When we were children. He told us about the time you had tried to steal that amulet back in . . . what? Seventy-seven? Seventy-eight?"

Cole corrected him. "Seventy-seven."

"Hmmm, and when Elise had visited during Grandfather's death, she had mentioned that you were friends with Olivia and the rest of her family. Imagine our surprise."

Smiling, Cole added, "Well, I'm still in shock over how my life has changed, since meeting Olivia and her family. Probably a little relieved."

"Oh yes, Elise told us about that. How you had saved her from a warlock." Jaime gave Cole a knowing smile. "Lucky you. I believe you're the first man in a long time, who managed to snare the delectable Olivia. I had once tried my luck with her, you know."

The revelation took Cole by surprise. "No, I didn't." He knew that Olivia and Jaime were probably distant cousins. Yet, the idea of the possibility of them be . . . "You and Olivia had dated once?"

"Oh Goddess, no!" Jaime replied with a laugh. "I wish! But nothing ever happened." A wistful expression appeared on his sanguine face. "Like I said, I tried to woo her once, but she made it clear that she was not into thinning the family bloodline."

Cole nearly choked on his brandy. He finally managed to squeak, "Really?"

Jaime continued, "Ah yes, dear Cousin Olivia. She really is something, isn't she?"

"She certainly is," Cole murmured.

"Of course, she's not the only one," Jaime added. "That friend of hers, for example. Cecile Dubois. Lovely thing, and very fascinating. She's from New Orleans, you know. Bloody marvelous city."

Cole nodded. "Yes, marvelous." He paused. "I happened to be a friend of Cecile's boyfriend, Andre Morell."

Sighing, Jaime replied, "Yes, I've met him, once. Scary chap. Heard he was a Vodoun priest, or something. Powerful, too."

"Very powerful," Cole added with an edge to his voice.

Jaime continued, "Which is why I take the trouble to stay away from Cecile. However . . ." Cole noticed that Jaime's gaze had turned to the youngest Charmed One. ". . . I see that Livy has a new friend. She's also a lovely thing."

"Yes, she's also my former sister-in-law," Cole added. "Paige."

"Hmmm, really? Still, is she involved with anyone?"

Cole recalled Paige's former boyfriend - someone named Nate or Nathan. Their romance had ended over a month ago, when Paige discovered that Nate was a married man. "Not at the moment," the half-demon answered reluctantly.

"Marvelous!" Jaime's eyes danced with anticipation. "Perhaps I'll have my chance at her, after all. I understand she's supposed to be one of the Charmed Ones." A brief frown flashed across his face. "By the way, she's not a natural redhead, is she?"

"Uh . . ."

Giving Cole a quick jab in the arm, Jaime added, "To be honest, anyone could tell. Especially since her eyes are too dark for that shade of red. However," he sighed wistfully, "she certainly is a lovely creature."

Unable to find respond, Cole merely grunted and continued drinking his brandy.

Less than an hour later, another member of the McNeill family also proved to be interesting. She was a tall, formidable-looking woman with dark gray eyes and silver hair. Her name was Margaret McNeill Ferguson and she happened to be the current laird's aunt. Cole found himself sitting next to her during supper, in the large dining hall.

"So, you're Belthazor," the old lady said to Cole. Her gray eyes were firmly fixed upon him. "How did you end up with a human name?"

After clearing his throat, Cole calmly revealed his family background. "You see, Cole . . . uh, Coleridge was my father's middle name."

"You mean, he was human?" Mrs. Ferguson demanded.

Cole nodded. "Yes ma'am." He took a bite of his Poached Wild Salmon. Covered with Whiskey Cream Sauce and served with a vegetable mixture called Kale Kenny, he found it delicious.

"Ma'am?" The old lady snorted. "Only the Queen is called ma'am, in this country. Besides, I'm probably younger than you. Mrs. Ferguson or even Margaret will do." She paused. "Did you know your father?"

Realizing that the laird's aunt would not rest until she learned everything about him, Cole heaved an inward sigh. "Barely, to be honest. He was killed, when I was three."

"Killed?" Two silver brows formed arches.

Cole added, "By my mother. Who was a demon."

"Bloody hell!" Mrs. Ferguson exclaimed. "Is she still alive? Your mother?"

With a casual shrug that did not match his inner feelings, Cole replied, "Probably. Although I haven't seen her in over forty years." The half-demon then steered the conversation to the upcoming Aingeal staff ceremony. "I understand that the ceremony will be held on Wednesday?"

"Next Saturday," Mrs. Ferguson corrected. "Also, Olivia will not be the only one to take part in the ceremony. Apparently, two other contenders for the staff have appeared. Fiona and Dennis. And next Saturday, we will discover who is powerful enough to be the next bearer. I understand from Elise that you had helped Olivia learn to control her pyrokinesis."

Cole nodded. "Somewhat. Olivia and I sometimes practiced at her family's home, and sometimes . . ." He hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Uh, in another dimension." Cole quickly returned his attention to his meal.

Mrs. Ferguson frowned. "In a demonic dimension?"

"No, not demonic," Cole corrected. "The realm actually belongs to the Dann people."

Surprise flickered in the old lady's eyes. "The Tuatha Dé Dannan? Are you serious?" Cole stared at her. "I do beg your pardon. I don't mean to be insulting, but why would the Tuatha Dé Dannan allow you in their realm?"

Cole found himself growing wary of this conversation. Aside from a few close people, he had always valued his privacy. Especially from the prying eyes of strangers. But there was something about Margaret Ferguson that made it impossible for him to ignore her questioning. Her frank curiosity reminded him of Elise McNeill. And Olivia. "Uh," he said, hesitating, "the reason . . . I mean . . . I'm, uh . . . I'm a descendant of one of the Dann people. On my mother's side."

The news had apparently rocked the elderly witch. "Goddess! You mean to say that . . . you're a descendant of the Tuatha Dé Dannan? A demon?" Her voice rang across the dining hall. All eyes fell upon the pair.

"What are you two talking about?" Elise McNeill demanded. "Did you say something about the Tuatha Dé Dannan, Meg?"

Mrs. Ferguson belted out for all to hear, "It seems that your Mr. Turner is a descendant of the Dann people. On his mother's side. Why didn't you tell me, Elise?"

"I had no idea," the San Franciscan matriarch replied.

Cole felt a sudden desire to teleport out of the dining hall, and into the privacy of the bedroom he shared with Olivia. Or back to his penthouse in San Francisco.

An elderly man with snow white hair and small blue eyes demanded, "And how on earth did Belthazor end up as a descendant of the Tuatha Dé Dannan? They were magical people who fought against evil." Cole recalled him being introduced as Simon McNeill, the laird's only surviving uncle. And one of the few who seemed wary of Cole's presence at the family dining table. "Olivia, did you know about this?"

All eyes now focused upon the red-haired witch. Olivia's face grew pink. "Uh," she began, "well, I do recall Cole first mentioning it, last January. But I don't the details . . ."

"Did the Source know?" Mrs. Ferguson asked, interrupting Olivia.

Cole sighed. "To be honest, I really don't know," Cole replied. "Neither he, the Triad or Raynor had ever mentioned my connection to the Tuatha Dé Dannan. Nor did my mother."

"Then how . . .?"

Memories of pleasant interludes in his childhood rushed back to Cole's mind. "My mother's brother. He used to tell me stories about them."

Doubt gleamed in Mrs. Ferguson's eyes. "A demon that had served the Source, telling his nephew about magical beings that fought evil?"

"I never said that my uncle had served the Source," Cole quickly replied.

"Oh. Terribly sorry." Looking somewhat abashed, the elderly woman turned to her other neighbor. Cole sighed with relief. He had the oddest feeling this week might end up being remembered by the McNeills for his visit, rather than the initiation of the new Aingeal staff bearer.

After supper, Paige met two other members of the McNeill family. She and Harry encountered the two contenders who would be vying against Olivia for possession of the Aingeal Staff - Dennis McNeill and Fiona Craig. The former was an affable-looking man with sandy hair, broad features, and the physique of a football player. Yet, it was Fiona who managed to capture Paige's attention.

No one could deny that Fiona McNeill Craig was a beautiful woman. At five-feet eleven, she made Paige feel like a dwarf. Dark brown hair cascaded down her back in thick waves. It also framed an oval-shaped face that possessed delicate features, full lips, pale skin, and the McNeill blue-gray eyes.

"So," the older woman said in a soft Scots burr, "this is one of the famous Charmed Ones. How . . . interesting." Her eyes raked over Paige with such insolence that the witch ended up earning the younger woman's instant dislike.

Paige smiled coolly. "And you're Olivia and Harry's cousin. I understand that your fire power had recently manifested."

Fiona sniffed. Harry rolled his eyes in disgust. "Yes," the former said, "about a month ago."

"Wow! A month ago! That's four whole months after Olivia's power had appeared." Paige's smile brightened, mindful of the other woman's jealousy.

Fiona continued, "Perhaps it did appear a bit late, but I've managed to vanquish a demon, thanks to my new power. Something I believe that poor Dennis, here, cannot claim." The other fire witch's face turned deep red. "Despite the fact that his power had manifested, last March."

One demon? Both Paige and Harry exchanged amused glances. "That must have been the defining moment of your life, Fee," Harry remarked, sarcastically. "It's a shame you weren't at Bruce's wedding. We could have used you."

"I'm sure that the Charmed Ones," Fiona glanced despairingly at Paige, "had managed to assist ably. It must be a shock to realize that you're no longer the most powerful witches." Her blue-gray eyes grew wide in mock horror. "Oh dear! I forgot. You never really were the most powerful witches. As long as there was a Bearer of the Aingeal Staff. Why the Whitelighters' Council had depended upon you to kill the Source, I'll never know. But then, I had never harbored a high opinion of whitelighters. Including half-breeds."

Seething privately, Paige struggled to keep her temper in check. Until . . . "Actually, there's a witch more powerful than any of us. Has been, since last February."

Fiona's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"My nephew, Wyatt," Paige continued. "He's half-witch, half-whitelighter like myself. Half-breed. Only," she paused dramatically, "he's a lot more powerful than any of us. Including a lot of demons."

"Bloody hell!" Dennis exclaimed, garnering stares from the others.

Again, Fiona sniffed. Must come from a bad habit, Paige surmised. "Well, it doesn't really matter. He will never be the Aingeal Staff Bearer."

"And you will?" a fifth voice asked. All eyes turned to Jaime McNeill, who had approached the group.

Her delicate nose perched high in the air, Fiona continued, "I never said that. And just because Olivia had her power longer, does not mean she'll have the staff. I certainly do not recall being a trigger-happy cop as a prerequisite for becoming the future Bearer of the Aingeal Staff. Now, if you'll excuse me." She walked away, her nose still stuck high in the air.

Jaime shook his head. "Don't worry about Fiona, love," he commented. "There's a lot of bad blood between her and Olivia."

"Yeah," Harry added. "They've detested each other since they first met." He glanced to his right and noticed that another McNeill cousin was signaling him. "Excuse me. I think old Simon wants to talk to me." He eased away from the group. Dennis followed.

Jaime continued, "You see, Fiona has always regarded herself as the family's little princess. The girl everyone paid attention to. She was one of the most popular debs, back in the late eighties or early nineties. Until Olivia had visited the family, one summer. And stole all of Fiona's thunder. Dear Fee hasn't recovered since." His eyes swept appreciatively over Paige's face, making her feel self-conscious. "Of course, you could give both of my cousins, fair competition. Is there something about the water in America that produces such lovely creatures, such as yourself?"

The Charmed One gave the Scottish witch a cool stare. "Before I answer that question, I should let you know that I'm not a . . . 'creature'. And a certain sister of yours named Amanda, told me all about you."

Jaime's face fell. "Oh."

"Also, considering the fact that I had just broke up with a guy who forgot to mention that he was married, I have to tell you right now - you and me? Unless you're talking about friendship, it ain't gonna happen."

The older man heaved a mournful sigh. "Well, so much for fulfilling my fantasies."

A waitress dressed in a white shirt, black vest and black pants, appeared and offered the pair drinks from a tray. Jaime accepted a glass of whiskey. Paige merely shook her head. As the waitress walked away, the hairs on back of Paige's neck began to rise. It was the same feeling she had experience in London, two nights ago. She stared at the servant's retreating back. "Who is that woman?" she asked Jaime.

The other witch nonchalantly replied, "Probably one of the servants hired for the week."

Paige frowned. "You mean, she doesn't work for your dad?"

"Most of the chappies working here, tonight are from a local employment service," Jaime explained. "Unless one is a member of the Royal Family, not many can afford a large permanent staff of servants. Too bloody expensive. Even Jack and Gwen have only a few servants, as you know. And they're rich as Croesus. Is there a problem?"

Paige's eyes scanned the crowd inside the drawing room for the waitress. Who was nowhere to be found. She sighed. "No. No problem at all."

END OF PART II 


	3. Part III

"THE STAFF OF FIRE" - PART III

Four days later, Olivia joined her mother, her grandmother, Cecile, Paige, Cousin Margaret and Colin's wife - Lesley, on a shopping expedition to nearby Inverness. On Wednesday morning, the seven women boarded a local train at the Dunleith and it conveyed them to the nearby historic city. Upon their arrival in Inverness, the group split up. The older women decided to focus their attention on the city's shops and stores. Olivia and her two friends ended up visiting the city's historical and tourist sites.

Although Edinburgh remained Olivia's favorite city in Scotland, Inverness never failed to dazzle her. No matter how many times she has visited. One of her favorite sites happened to be the regal Inverness Castle near the River Ness. She loved the reddish-brown structure, which invoked images of the Middle Ages and the Renaissance period. Which was ironic, considering that the present castle had been erected around 1830, and was not a real castle - like the one in Edinburgh. But it did appeal to Olivia's sense of history.

But the red-haired witch also enjoyed shopping. She looked forward to meeting the older women on one of the city's premiere thoroughfares - High Street. There, she and her two friends met the older women at a local restaurant for lunch. After a surprisingly delicious meal, the seven women visited an old bookstore called MacDonald's, in the nearby shopping areas, Eastgate Centre.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Paige declared breathlessly. She scanned the tall bookshelves that filled the store. "This place could rival Barnes and Noble. Or Bretano's."

Olivia's mother added, "Even better, it also sells a great number of old editions. Wait until you see the Occult section."

While Gweneth led Paige, Leslie and Cousin Margaret to the Occult Section, Olivia, her grandmother headed for the History Section. The latter was situated near a large window that overlooked the street, beyond. "Hey, look at this!" Cecile declared. She displayed the book in her hand. Olivia read the title - "Like Lions They Fought". Cecile continued, "It's about the wars between the Zulus and the British. Very interesting."

"Do you see any books on American History?" Gran asked.

Both Cecile and Olivia scanned the shelves. "No over here," Olivia said. She faced the shelves behind her. "Wait, here they are." She grabbed a large, brown book. "It's on the California Gold Rush."

After Gran took the book from Olivia, the latter glanced out of the window. The redhead spotted a dark-blue Morris-Oxford parked across the street. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. There was something familiar about that car. "Something wrong?" Cecile's voice cut into her thoughts.

Nodding toward the window, Olivia said, "See that car, outside? The Morris-Oxford across the street? Doesn't it look familiar to you? I think I may have seen it in Dunleith."

Cecile glanced out of the window. She shook her head. "No, not really." Her eyes still fixed on the car, she added, "Then again, maybe I have. That model is pretty common in Britain."

"Do you ladies need any help?" A store assistant appeared beside the three women.

Taken aback, Olivia tore her gaze away from the window, while her grandmother smiled at the assistant. "Yes," the elderly woman replied, "Do you have a book on a Scottish immigrant named Archibald Grant? The book is a journal of his experiences during the California Gold Rush." The shop assistant focused his attention to Gran, while Olivia and Cecile moved away to join the others in the Occult Section.

The two friends found Olivia's mother recommending a book to Paige. "Now here's an interesting book," the middle-aged redhead was saying. "The Book of Druidry. It's about Druidism and it's very good."

Leslie, an attractive blond in her mid-fifties added, "And here's another." She handed the book to Paige.

"Fire in the Head: Shamanism and the Celtic Spirit," Paige read. She looked questioningly at Colin's wife. "Shamanism?"

Cecile explained, "It's the same as being a witch, a priest or priestess or any other kind of spiritual Pagan figure."

"We all are," Cousin Margaret added.

"O-kay."

Mom handed Paige one last book. "Now, I would highly recommend this one. 'Drawing Down the Moon'. It's about the different forms of Paganism in America. Excellent book."

"A book on American Paganism in a bookstore in Scotland?" Paige exclaimed. "Now why does that sound odd to me?"

Cousin Margaret declared, "Nonsense! Why this store has books on every form of Paganism. But this book - the one that Gwen is recommending, is about the different forms of Paganism practiced in America. Including those religions that originated on other continents. Like ours."

While the other women continued to discuss the books with Paige, Olivia returned to the History section in search of her grandmother. She found the latter still in deep conversation with the shop assistant. And after glancing out of the window, Olivia discovered that the mysterious Morris-Oxford had disappeared. Interesting.

Colin McNeill frowned. "A dark-blue Morris-Oxford? Here in Dunleith?" He paused momentarily and glanced at his middle child. "Jaime, do you know something about this?"

"Sorry Father," Jaime replied, "it's like I had told Olivia - I haven't seen one around." He faced his American cousin. "You say that you had spotted this car in Inverness? But why would you be suspi . . .?"

Olivia interrupted. "I may have seen it, yesterday. In Dunleith." She paused. After the women's return from Inverness, she had asked several members of the household about the car. Including the servants. No one knew the identity of the car's owner.

Nodding, Colin said, "Perhaps we should speak to the local constable about this. Eh, Jaime?" His son worked as an inspector for the Inverness Branch of Scotland Yard.

"I don't know," Olivia said, feeling slightly embarrassed by the attention. "Maybe I'm just imagining things. Even on vacation, I can't stop acting like a cop."

Colin patted Olivia's arm. "Jaime and I will speak with Inspector Grant, all the same. With the Aingeal ceremony coming up, perhaps it's best to be cautious."

"Considering your nose for trouble, I certainly think it's a good idea," Jaime added.

Olivia pecked the cheeks of her two cousins. "Thanks, Colin. Jaime." She rushed out of the library, nearly colliding with one of the servants. Then she headed upstairs and found Cecile and Paige inside the room they shared.

"Cecile was telling me about that car you had spotted in Inverness," Paige said. "I wonder if that's the car I had spotted."

Olivia frowned. "You did? When?"

Cecile added, "Paige saw it outside your parents' house in London. Last Thursday night."

Olivia continued to stare at Paige, who nodded. Then she grabbed the Charmed One's arm and dragged the latter out of the bedroom. "Olivia!" Paige protested. "What are you doing?"

"You . . . are going to have a talk with Colin. And hopefully, the police. C'mon!" The two women rushed out of the bedroom.

Russell Pierce and his small band of warlocks met in a large cottage, less than a mile from the lake's north shore. He glared at one of his men and demanded, "Did you finally get rid of that bloody car, like I had asked?"

Len responded with a nervous nod. "Yeah. Sorry Russ. Me and Sean had stashed it in Inverness, like you asked. Could I get reimbursed, since we had to get rid of it?"

The warlock slowly walked around the kitchen table. "Tell me something, Len. Why didn't you and Sean leave that bloody car behind in London? Like I had told you to do?"

"I . . ." Len hesitated. "Uh, well . . . Sean and me . . ."

Sean spoke up. "Len and me thought we could save money on renting a car, Mr. Pierce. So we decided to drive up north in Len's car."

"Save money?" Russell spoke in hushed tones. "Well guess what, Sean? Both that McNeill witch and . . ."

Sean interrupted, "Which one, Russ?"

Slowly, Russell turned his head to glare at the Irishman. "That red-haired bitch we're after. Who else?"

"Oh."

Russell continued, "As I were saying, you were spotted by both the McNeill witch and one of her friends. The other redhead. Who, by the way, had seen your car back in London. Thankfully Keira," he nodded at the sole female inside the cottage, "had overheard our illustrious laird speaking to the local pigs."

"I had overheard them in the library," Kiera said impassively. She as a vaguely pretty woman with dark blonde hair cut short, and hazel eyes. "One of the Yanks . . . the other redhead . . . saw Len's car in London. The other two - Olivia McNeill and that Voodoo woman - saw it in Inverness, yesterday."

A sharp, hunting knife appeared in Russell's hand. Both Len and Sean squirmed with discomfort, as he slowly made his way toward the pair. "Now, I had you two keep an eye on the witch and her family, just in case someone had appeared to warn them about our client. And if it weren't for the fact that I need the pair of you to help me deal with the McNeill woman . . . you two stupid bastards would now be at the bottom of the bloody lake!" His roar caused the two men to jump out of their seats. Russell continued, "However, I'm giving you two one last chance. If you bugger it up, you can forget about a reward or a new car." He paused dramatically. "And your lives. Understand?"

"Yeah Russ," Len surreptiously replied.

Sean swallowed visibly and nodded. "Aye. I understand."

"Good." Russell turned to his other capable lieutenant - a dark-haired man with a razor-sharp visage named Dave. "All right Dave, what can you and Kiera tell us what's going on?"

Dave exchanged a quiet look with the blonde woman. "Well, the staff ceremony will be held this Saturday night."

"Before that," Keira added, "there will be some kind of picnic for the relations. Dave and me think it would be the perfect time to snatch our cargo."

Russell frowned. "Couldn't we snatch her in the morning? Doesn't she do some kind of morning exercise or something?"

A sigh left Dave's mouth. "Oh yeah. Riding. She likes to go out riding in the morning. Especially with that mate of hers . . ."

"Belthazor," Russell murmured.

Dave continued, "Right. The laird and the witch's parents also ride. Her brother and the laird's daughter like to go jogging. Keira's right. It's best we snatch her during the fete, when there's a better chance she'll wander on her own. She has a habit of doing that, you know. I had noticed last Sunday."

Russell nodded. "Right. Saturday, during the fete. Here, take this." He handed a small vial to Dave. "It's a potion that our client gave me - a powerful sleeping draught. For Belthazor. Just in case he might prove to be a problem. It should be strong enough to put him to sleep."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question, Russ?" Len asked.

"What?"

Len hesitated. "Why don't we just kill her? The witch?"

Russell replied, "Don't worry. We will. Just as soon as our client gets her hands on that staff. She'll let us know."

"But why do we have to wait for . . .?"

"Len?" Russell gave the other warlock a hard stare. "I've allowed you one question. And only one. Don't stretch your luck."

"The police weren't able to find that car," Olivia told Cole. The couple strode side-by-side, within the castle's maze of hedgerows. They had just finished dinner and had decided to enjoy an evening stroll in the garden.

Cole replied, "Is there a problem?"

"Well yeah," Olivia protested. "That car couldn't be found. And I ended up looking like a paranoid idiot to the local police."

"You, Cecile and Paige," Cole corrected. "Maybe the car had simply left."

Olivia added, "Or maybe someone had dumped. If that's the case, it means that someone found out that he or she had been spotted."

Cole sighed. "Olivia . . ."

"But how?" Olivia continued. "Colin, Paige and I were in the library when he called the police, yesterday. Which means that someone at the police station isn't whom he or she seems to be."

Exasperated by her paranoia, Cole cried out her name for the second time. "Olivia!"

"What?"

Cole continued, "Will you please calm down? Or put your mouth on pause, for a minute?"

Green eyes flared with intensity. "Don't you understand about all of this? I'm being followed. And I bet it has something to do with the staff." Olivia paused. "Or do you agree with the good Inspector Grant? That I'm imagining things?"

"No, I don't." Cole paused in his tracks to face Olivia. "You have pretty good instincts about such matters. And since Paige was the first to notice that car back in London, you probably have a good reason to worry. However," he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her toward him, "you need to relax. It's one thing to be paranoid. It's another to show it. And you never should. Especially if you don't want to alert your enemy."

Olivia placed her head on Cole's shoulder. "I am relaxed," she murmured. "Somewhat."

"Oh really?" The pair stood in the middle of the garden's maze, their arms wrapped around each other.

Then Olivia sighed. "Okay, maybe I have been acting a little anxious, today. And I'm not talking about the car."

"Oh, I see. The Aingeal staff?"

Another sigh left Olivia's mouth, as she nodded. Cole led her to a nearby marble bench, and the pair sat down. "I guess . . . I guess I feel a little anxious about the whole thing."

"Anxious that you might not become the staff's bearer?" Cole asked. "Or that you might?"

Olivia's mouth gaped open. Then she closed it, before shaking her head. "I guess I can't fool you, huh?" she muttered.

"It's not that," Cole said, as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulders. "You should see the look on your face, every time someone mentions the staff. Especially Harry."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia asked, "Is it that obvious?" She sighed. "I think Harry is taking this staff business a little too seriously."

"You don't think he wishes he could be the staff bearer?" Cole asked. One hand began to rub the edge of Olivia's right shoulder.

The redhead shook her head. "No, I think Harry's just anxious that the next Aingeal bearer won't be an American. Ever since he found out that Dennis and Fiona had also manifested pyrokinesis, he has suddenly developed this patriotic fervor."

Cole frowned. "Hasn't there been an American staff bearer in the past? I thought your great-grandfather was one."

"My great-great-grandfather," Olivia corrected. "William McNeill. He was the last American to possess the staff. From 1889 to 1936."

The name struck a familiar chord within Cole. "William? That was his name?"

"Yeah. Why?"

After a brief hesitation, Cole continued, "Oh, nothing. It's just that's my middle name. William. Named after a mortal godfather."

"Oh." Olivia continued, "Anyway, Great-great-grandfather William was about 78 years old when he died in 1936. Before him, a great-great aunt or something named Deborah McNeill Carwood, was the last American to have the staff before him. She became the staff's bearer around 1769, I think. And she held it for nearly forty years."

His hand still caressing Olivia's shoulder, Cole added, "And now, there's a chance you'll be the next American."

"Maybe." Olivia paused. "Unlike Harry, I won't be disappointed if I don't become the bearer."

Cole gave her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Liar!"

"Okay, maybe I would be a little disappointed, if Fiona becomes the next bearer. But . . ." Olivia sighed. "I don't know. I guess I've never been interested in being some all-powerful witch. Simply being a witch, is fine with me. Period. Unlike some, using magic as some kind of weapon to simply vanquish demons or other evil has never appealed to me."

Magic as a weapon. Cole ignored what seemed like a swipe at the Halliwells' use of witchcraft. Instead, he remained silent and allowed Olivia to continue. "As for that car, maybe I'm getting excited over nothing. Hell, Paige wasn't even able to identify the color. Especially since she saw it at night. Maybe you're right. If it was here, maybe it has left."

Cole heaved an inward sigh and silently hoped that Olivia was right.

END OF PART III 


	4. Part IV

"THE STAFF OF FIRE" - PART IV

Saturday morning dawned and the occupants at Castle Dunleith discovered drizzling rain coming down from the gray clouds above. Paige felt certain that Colin McNeill would either cancel the picnic or move the family gathering inside the castle.

"Considering that it's too late to cancel the fete, it would have to be moved indoors," the laird announced to those who had gathered inside the dining hall for breakfast. He seemed mournful over the idea of an indoor picnic.

Paige, who stood with Cole before the dining hall's Sheraton sideboard, murmured, "He looks like a kid who had lost his favorite toy. The laird must really love picnics."

"You mean that you haven't noticed by now?" Cole whispered back. "From what Olivia has told me, he's one of those hale and hearty types who love the outdoors. I think he's one of what they call in this country, the 'huntin, shootin and fishin" types."

A smile curved Paige's lips, as she reached for a grilled tomato. The Sheraton sideboard groaned under the weight of dishes prepared for breakfast - scrambled eggs, smoked kippers, sausages, bacon, toast, grilled tomatoes, beans, fruit and other assortments. It was customary in many upper-class British homes to serve breakfast, buffet-style. As she spooned a ladle full of scrambled eggs upon her plate, she noticed Olivia sitting at the table and speaking with the laird' aunt.

Cole asked, "When are Bruce and the others arriving?"

Paige replied, "Later this afternoon. Around three. Bruce and Barbara will be arriving. Along with Leo. I don't think Piper or Phoebe are interested in showing up."

"Too bad." Cole shrugged his shoulders. "They'll be missing something special. I've heard that the Aingeal ceremony is quite interesting. Rarely seen in the supernatural world."

The pair carried their plates to the table and sat down near Olivia and Mrs. Ferguson. Paige asked, "How long have you known about . . .?" She broke off the question, as a servant appeared with a dolly carrying juice, coffee and tea. The latter - the same woman whom Paige had noticed at the McNeills' dinner party a week ago - asked the pair if they would like something to drink. Paige asked for a glass of orange juice and Cole, coffee. After the servant handed Cole his coffee, a familiar sensation tingled at the back of Paige's neck. She stared, as the servant moved toward the next diner.

"Something wrong?" Cole asked. He added cream and sugar to his coffee.

Paige tore her eyes away from the servant. "Huh?"

Cole gave her a hard stare. "Why are you staring at that waitress? Does she look familiar to you?"

"No, it's . . . Well, . . . I don't know. There's something odd about that woman. Something I can't put my finger on. I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things."

The half-demon grunted. "Hmmph, considering your talent for spotting trouble, I doubt it." He took a swig of coffee. "With the ceremony coming up, today and all the hullabaloo over that car you and Olivia had spotted, maybe you should keep an eye on her."

"Maybe I will." Then Paige returned to their previous topic. "By the way, about that staff . . . how long have you known about it?"

According to Cole, he had first learned about the Aingeal staff during his childhood. As he continued on the subject, Paige's mind became fixated on several incidents and feelings that have left her slightly uneasy during this trip. The two strangers in the car outside the Bloomsbury townhouse, Olivia's notice of a similar car in Inverness, and her reaction toward one of the McNeills' servants here at Castle Dunleith led Paige to wonder if her feelings of foreboding had anything to do with tonight's staff ceremony. Her ruminations soon began to wear down Paige, mentally. She decided to shrug it off for another time and enjoy her breakfast.

Between nine-thirty and ten in the morning, the light rain finally ceased. The sun broke through the gray clouds and Colin McNeill announced - rather happily - that the picnic would be held outdoors, after all. By noon, most of the guests had arrived at the castle, including those Paige had not met at last week's dinner party. Despite her disappointment over her sisters' decision not to accompany Leo here to Scotland, Paige managed to enjoy herself. Harry introduced her to more McNeills, and she was happy to discover that most of them did not share Fiona Craig's arrogant disposition.

Speaking of Fiona . . . she finally arrived around twelve-thirty in the afternoon. Bitchy as ever. She greeted Paige with a smile that screamed insincerity. "Well, if it isn't Olivia's little friend. Penny, right?"

Paige's lips stretched into a tight smile. "Paige. Penny was my grandmother's name."

"Och, terribly sorry. I've always had trouble matching names with faces," Fiona continued. "Especially unmemorable ones."

Paige opened her mouth to retort, when a third voice added, "With a memory like that, Fiona, it's a wonder you can remember a simple spell." Two figures joined Paige and Fiona - Olivia and Cecile. The former smiled coolly at her cousin. "Fiona, I see that you finally made it," Olivia said in a voice that made the other cousin's insincerity seem mild. "Unfortunately."

Fiona replied through clenched teeth, "Olivia." Her gazed shifted toward Cecile. "And . . . um, Lucille. Am I right?"

Cecile ignored the insult and said, "So Phyllis, Olivia tells me that you've also manifested pyrokinesis. Is that true?"

The dark-haired woman glared at the Vodoun priestess. "It's Fiona, and yes, I have pyrokinesis. It had manifested last April. And now it seems that I have become a contender for the staff. Who knows? I may end up being the new bearer." She preened slightly.

"Really?" Cecile eyed the witch doubtfully. "What makes you so certain? Or is this simply hope on your part?" Fiona's face turned red.

Paige spoke up. "Fiona told me, last week that she had vanquished a demon, using her fire power."

Olivia's green eyes widened in mock appreciation. "Wow! One demon! I'm impressed, cousin! I guess that you might as well claim that staff as yours, huh?"

"That's funny," Cecile piped in. "Haven't you killed more than one demon with your new power, Livy?"

Looking thoughtful, while amusement shined in her eyes, Olivia replied, "Why yes! I do believe that you're right, Cecile. Now, how many of them have I killed?"

Paige replied in a droll voice, "At least seven or eight."

"Hmmmm."

"Am I supposed to assume this means that you'll become the next Bearer of the Aingeal Staff?" Fiona asked in a tart voice.

Shrugging her shoulders, Olivia replied, "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows?"

Fiona smirked. "Olivia dear, don't you think you're stretching your impersonation of Gary Cooper, just a tad too much? You want possession of the staff, just as much as I do."

"I doubt that any of us want to be the staff's bearer as much as you do, Fiona."

Acid tinged Fiona's voice. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Olivia gave her cousin a look that mixed pity with contempt. "Poor Fiona! I see that you haven't changed much, over the years. Still recovering from the loss of your glory days as Queen Fee, Debutante of the Year?"

"You bloody bitch! How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Olivia shot back. "I'm not the one going around and declaring to everyone that I'm going to be the staff's next bearer. Besides, what do you think having the staff is going to do for you? Magically return you back to the glory days of your youth? Bring Allan back to you?"

A sound resembling a kitten being strangled escaped from Fiona's mouth. "Why you . . ." She bit off her words, flashed a dark look at Olivia and stomped away.

"Good job, McNeill," Cecile retorted with amusement. "You really did a good job of pissing her off."

Olivia rolled her eyes in contempt. "So what else is new? Fiona and I have been pissing each other off for years."

"Okay, but if Fiona does become the staff's new bearer," Cecile continued, "don't be surprised if she decides to use that thing on you, one day."

"Why? You had a premonition or something?"

At that moment, Cole appeared by the three women's sides. Paige noticed that he looked slightly haggard. "Dude!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Olivia peered at Cole. "Paige is right. You do look a little bedraggled."

"I feel like shit," Cole shot back. "And tired. Which is unusual for me. I, uh . . . I guess I need a little more sleep."

A concerned-looking Olivia gently caressed Cole's cheek. "I don't know why. You had slept pretty good, last night." She sighed. "Then again, maybe you're right. Besides, the ceremony won't start until at least around eight o'clock, tonight. That should give you plenty of time for some rest. C'mon." She linked her arm with his and led him away.

Paige and Cecile watched the couple head toward the castle's terrace, which overlooked the garden and wide lawn. "Did you notice something odd about Cole?" the latter asked.

"Well, he seemed unusually tired," Paige replied. "For a powerful half-demon."

Cecile frowned at the couple's receding figures. "Yeah, and that's the problem. Cole reminds me of the time when he had been drugged. When we were dealing with the Crozats and Dako, last December. Remember?"

Paige grimaced, recalling the Vodoun spirit in Darryl Morris' body, attacking her. "Barely. I was in the hospital, at the time. What are you getting at?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that he has been drugged. Today."

Shaking her head, Paige found Cecile's words hard to believe. "But Cole has a self-healing power. If he had been drugged, wouldn't his power be clearing his bloodstream, or something?"

"Depends upon how strong the drug is," Cecile replied. "Suzanne Crozat had fed Cole a very strong drug or herb. It nearly took him an entire day to recover. Looking at him now, reminded me of that day."

All of Paige's forebodings flooded her memory. "But . . . why? Why would someone drug Cole? To get him out of the way?"

Cecile gave Paige a long look. "What do you think?"

Keira Andrews stood behind one of the refreshment tables, as she served drinks to the McNeills' guests on the castle's grounds. Although patience had long been one of her virtues, this weeklong stint as a temporary servant for the Laird of Dunleith had stretched it to the limits. If she had to serve any more food or drinks, or toady to another bloody toff beyond today, she would simply go barking mad.

An overdressed woman wearing a ridiculously large hat approached the table and ordered a glass of champagne. Keira bit back a sigh, as she filled a crystal glass with Bollinger '84. After handing the glass of champagne to the woman, Keira spotted two figures passing the buffet tables - Olivia McNeill and Belthazor. The latter, Keira noticed, looked very haggard.

The potion she had mixed into Belthazor's coffee, this morning, finally seemed to be working. And as far as Keira was concerned, it was about bloody time. Russell had informed her that the potion would make the half-demon unconscious within an hour. Instead, the potion had taken over six hours to affect Belthazor. Even worse, the demon looked far from unconscious. However, not all seemed lost. The McNeill woman seemed to be escorting Belthazor back inside the castle. Probably to his bedroom. Which meant that Keira saw a perfect opportunity to snatch the witch.

The warlock excused herself and rushed toward Dave, who was busy serving food to one of the McNeill cousins. Once he was alone, Keira approached him. "Dave," she murmured. "Look behind you."

Dave glanced over his shoulder. "Belthazor and the witch," he murmured. "He looks a bit knackered, doesn't he? Looks like the potion is finally working."

Keira added, "I think they're heading back inside the castle. And considering the way Belthazor looks, I have a feeling that the witch will soon be alone."

The other warlock gave Keira a knowing look. "Meaning, we should give Russell a call. Let's get out of here." Dave slipped away from the table, with Keira close at his heels. Once they found themselves alone near the castle's courtyard, she waited silently, while Dave called Russell on his cell phone.

"Russ, it's time," Dave reported. "The potion is finally working, and the witch is taking Belthazor back inside the castle. Probably to bed. She'll soon be alone. What do we do?" A long pause followed, while Dave listened. Then, "Okay Russ, we'll be there. Ta." He disconnected the phone.

Keira asked, "Well?"

"We lure the McNeill woman to that gazebo near the lake and grab her," Dave explained. "By the way, Russ suggested that you use that blowpipe of yours. Just in case."

A knowing smile curved Keira's lips. She could not wait.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked. Inside the bedroom that she and Cole shared, the red-haired witch examined an increasingly haggard-looking half-demon with concerned eyes.

Cole sat upon the bed and sighed. "I still feel like shit. Only it's worse. On one hand, I'm really exhausted, yet I don't seem to have this urge to go to sleep. It's weird."

Olivia gently urged him to sit back against the bed's headboard. "Why don't you lay back and close your eyes. You don't have to sleep. Just rest."

"If I didn't know any better," Cole continued, "I'd swear that someone had drugged me. Just like Suzanne Crozat. Only, I feel sluggish and barely conscious."

Frowning, Olivia pressed her hand against Cole's forehead. "Hmmm, you do feel a bit warm. You're not sick, are you?"

"I doubt it," Cole replied gruffly.

Olivia continued, "I tell you what. I'll go down to the kitchen and fix you a cup of tea. Something that will drain any drug out of your system." She planted a light kiss on Cole's forehead. "I'll be back." She started toward the door.

Cole's voice called out her name. "Olivia!" She paused. "If I had been drugged . . . that means that someone wants me away from you. Be careful."

"I will." Olivia gave him a reassuring smile and left the bedroom.

As Olivia reached the ground floor, at the foot of the wide staircase, one of the servants approached her. "Excuse me, miss," the woman began. "Mr. Mc . . . uh, I mean the laird is looking for you." Olivia noticed that the woman spoke with a slight Scottish Lowland accent. "He's by that gazebo, near the lake."

So far? For a moment, Olivia hesitated. Recalling Cole's warning, she wondered if Cole had truly been drugged. And if this so-called summons by Colin was a trap. Olivia stared at the woman, recalling that the latter was among the servants hired for the week. "He wants me by the lake?"

The servant nodded. "Yes, miss." Then she turned away, obviously no longer concerned about Olivia or the message. Which convinced the witch that Colin genuinely wanted to see her. Perhaps the police had finally located that missing car.

Heaving a sigh, Olivia decided that Cole's tea would have to wait. She marched through a narrow corridor that led outside the castle. Skirting the crowds gathered on the terrace and on the lawn below, Olivia marched across the ground and toward the wide lake, located just south of the castle's grounds. There, on the north shore, stood a small white gazebo. Olivia recognized Colin's tall and stocky form, facing the lake.

As she approached the gazebo, Olivia called out her cousin's name. "Colin? Did you wanted to see me?" A gasp left her mouth, as the figure whirled around. It was not the laird who faced her, but a stranger. Holding a gun. "Who in the hell . . .?"

"If you don't mind, Miss McNeill," the man said with a menacing smile, "it would be easier for all of us, if you would just . . ."

Using her telekinesis, Olivia forced the gun from the man's hand. He cursed out loud. "Bloody hell! Len! Sean! Grab her!"

Two men emerged from the nearby underbrush and attacked Olivia. A blond-haired hulk tried to grab her arm. She effortlessly blocked his attack, before she sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. Before she could divert her attack to the other man, Olivia felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. She glanced to her right. Standing near a clump of trees was the same woman who had directed her to the gazebo. Holding what looked like a blowpipe. Then everything went hazy - before it all faded to black.

END OF PART 4 


	5. Part V

"THE STAFF OF FIRE" - PART V

If only he would stop talking. The litany repeated in Cecile's mind, over and over again. While sampling some of the food from the buffet table, Cecile found herself cornered by a McNeill witch who had discovered she was a Vodoun priestess. Soon, she ended up listening to his tales of travel in the Caribbean and West Africa - along with his enthusiastic encounters with houngans, mambos, sorcerers and other magical practitioners. Cecile would have shared his enthusiasm, if he were not so determined to dominate the conversation. And if only he lacked the tendency to drone on and on.

". . . most amazing sight I had ever beheld," Ronald McNeill continued. "Mami Labida explained to me that . . ."

A prickly sensation touched the base of Cecile's neck, followed by a vision that seemed to overwhelm her. It consisted of Olivia fighting two men near the lake's shore, followed her falling unconscious from a dart. The next vision revealed a car with five people approaching a crossroad. The car passed a road sign that read KILBOURN 41 KL. She recognized two of the people in her vision from the group of servants hired by Colin McNeill for the week. The vision ended with a burly, blond-haired man slitting Olivia's throat near a pile of rocks and boulders. Once the vision ended, she gasped aloud, interrupting her companion.

"I say," Ronald McNeill said, casting Cecile an anxious look, "do you feel well?"

Cecile shook her head. "I'm . . . uh, I'm okay. I just need a little rest. Excuse me." She gave the witch a perfunctory smile and quickly walked away. As she rushed toward the castle, Cecile encountered Paige, sitting on the terrace. "Paige," she declared in an anxious voice. "Paige, I . . ."

A frown appeared on the Charmed One's face. "What's wrong?"

"Livy. I had a vision . . . she's been kidnapped." Cecile continued, "A group of men and one woman. I recognized the woman and one of the men. They took her near the lake. We have to go after her."

Paige sprung out of her chair. "Should we get help?"

A third voice asked, "Help for what?"

The two friends spun around. Behind them stood Gweneth McNeill and the laird's son, Jamie. "Mrs. McNeill!" Paige cried out.

The red-haired woman frowned. "Cecile said something about someone being taken. Do you mean kidnapped?"

Silence fell between the two women. Paige finally spoke. "Cecile just had a premonition of Olivia being kidnapped near the lake. By four men."

"And one woman," Cecile added. "I think she's one of those temporary servants that Jamie's folks had hired."

Mrs. McNeill's green eyes grew wide with shock. "Oh my God! Livy! How is she do . . .? Have they hurt her?"

Cecile shook her head. "From what I saw, they've drugged her. I also saw them in a car, passing a sign that read Kilbourn, forty-one kilometers."

"I know where that is," Jamie said with a nod. "Kilbourn is a small market town, not from here. There's a clump of rocks, known as the Lindisfarne Crags, outside of the town. It was known as a gathering place for witches. Including some from our family. I also know where that sign is located. Near a crossroad, about 20 kilometers from here. It's too bad we won't reach that crossroad before they will."

Paige added, "Actually, we can." The others stared at her. "Hello? Half-whitelighter! I can orb us to this crossroad."

Mrs. McNeill nodded. "Right. All we need are a few weapons . . . just in case. And have Paige orb us there. Let's go."

"What about extra help?" Paige asked.

"We don't have time to gather others." The older woman started toward the castle.

Once inside, Jamie led the three women to a room filled with an array of weapons - hunting rifles, shotguns, swords, sabers, axes and crossbows of different varieties. Both Cecile and Paige chose crossbows. Mrs. McNeill picked up a taser, generating curious stares from the younger women. "Trust me, it will come in handy. You'll see."

Jamie removed a revolver from a desk. It was a Glock. "Where did you get that?" Paige asked, pointing at the weapon.

"It belongs to me," he replied. "Police officer. Remember?"

"Oh. Okay." Paige glanced at the others. "Everyone ready?"

Cecile took a deep breath and nodded. She locked hands with the three witches and the Charmed One orbed them out of the castle.

The black Morris-Oxford continued along the narrow road, as it conveyed its passengers toward Kilbourn. "How long before we're there?" Len asked, as he drove the car.

"In another twenty minutes," replied Russell, who sat next to him in the passenger seat. "We should be meeting our client near the Lindisfarne Crags." He glanced at the trio sitting in the back seat. "And how is our supercargo?"

Dave, who sat between Keira and Liam, answered, "So far, she hasn't fallen out of the boot."

A smile touched Russell's lips. "Good. Now, once we reach our client, I will take her back to Dunleith. She can give me a lift. The rest of you can take the witch to a nearby cottage, just west of the crags, and kill her. Make sure the body won't be found before . . ."

"Oi!"

The cry from Len took Russell by surprise. "What the hell is the mat . . .?" The last word died on his lips, as he spotted a figure in the middle of the road. A figure who bore a strong resemblance to their hostage. Only this red-haired woman held what looked like a taser. "Shit! Run her down, Len!"

"What?" The fair-haired man stared at Russell.

"Run the bloody bitch down! Now!"

Russell's command seemed to have finally reached Len's brain. The latter immediately pressed down on the pedal, accelerating the car toward the woman in the road. Before the car could reach her, a bolt of lightning burst from her raised hand. Everyone, Russell included, cried out in shock. The car careened toward the side of the road and into a ditch. And Russell cried, "Bloody hell!"

Gweneth marched toward the car, raising her hand in a threatening manner. "Where's my daughter?" she angrily demanded. Her three companions emerged from the underbrush, brandishing their own weapons.

A woman from the backseat climbed out of the car and waved her hand. Gweneth gasped aloud as all of their weapons - including her taser - flew out of their hands. The warlock was a telekinetic. At that moment, the kidnappers attacked.

Three of the men immediately went after Cecile, Jamie and Paige. Gweneth barely noticed, thanks to the female warlock, who sent the older woman flying away from the car. Sprawled upon the ground and stunned, Gweneth could only watch her companions fight off the warlocks' attack. She saw Cecile engaged in hand-to-hand combat with a slim, dark-haired man with blue eyes. Jamie seemed busy with another warlock - who, like the female, was also dressed in a waiter's uniform. And Paige seemed to be doing her level best to avoid the attack of a burly, fair-haired man.

As Gweneth struggled to her feet, she saw Cecile knock the dark-haired assailant to the ground with a well-aimed kick. The female warlock raised her hand for another attack, and the witch immediately attacked with a bolt of lightning. The warlock easily deflected the bolt toward Gweneth, using telekinesis. Fortunately, the older woman possessed even swifter reflexes. She held up her hand and cried, "Gwyro!" The electrical bolt immediately shot back toward the warlock's right shoulder, knocking the young woman to the ground. Unconscious.

"Keira!" A man, older than his companions, sprang from the car and stared at his female companion in horror. Then he glared at Gweneth with murderous gray-blue eyes. "You bitch!" Before the witch knew what was happening, the man had transformed into a Doberman Pincher. He let out a deep growl and leaped toward Gweneth. She quickly released another bolt of electricity, striking the warlock/dog in the hind leg. The warlock whined in pain and fell to the ground. Then to Gweneth's surprise, he transformed into a bird and flew away.

Turning her attention to the others, Gweneth noticed that the warlock fighting Jamie, had pulled a gun on the witch. The latter released a gust of cold wind, immobilizing the warlock into icy statue. The blond-haired man grabbed Paige from behind and cried, "Turn him back! Do it now, or I'll break this witch's neck!"

Before Gweneth or the others could do anything, Paige orbed out of the warlock's grip and reappeared behind him. Then she kicked an ankle and finally, his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground, crying in pain.

Gweneth marched up to the remaining conscious warlock, as he continued to howl. "Where's my daughter?" she demanded. "Where's Olivia?"

"Oh God! Bloody hell! The bitch sprained me ankle!" the blond man cried.

An energy ball formed in Gwen's hand. She took a step closer to the fallen man. "Unless you tell me where my daughter is, you'll experience pain a hell of a lot worse. Now, where . . . is . . . she?"

Fear flickered in the warlock's blue eyes. "In the boot! She's in the boot!"

Paige frowned. "Huh?"

"The trunk of the car," Gweneth explained. "Cecile, Jamie . . ."

The other two needed no further explanations. They opened the car's trunk and Cecile cried out, "She's here! Olivia's here! Unconscious, but otherwise okay!"

Gweneth allowed the energy ball to dissipate, before she rushed toward the car to check on her daughter. Olivia's body laid inside the trunk, in a fetal position. Despite the small mark on the side of her neck and pale demeanor, she was breathing. Gweneth sighed with relief, as she helped Jamie and Cecile lift the unconscious woman out of the trunk. They gently placed her body on the side of the road.

Meanwhile, Paige whipped out her cell phone and called Colin. "Mr. McNeill is calling the police right now," she said, after hanging up. Then she glanced at the four warlocks sprawled about the road. The ice surrounding the one Jamie had frozen, began to melt. "I hope that ice is gone before the police gets here."

"No problem." Jamie held up one finger. It glowed red. After touching the frozen warlock with his finger, the ice surrounding the latter, melted away. Jamie immediately snatched the gun from the warlock. "Not only am I a cyrokinetic," he said, "but also a thermokinetic. I can affect the temperature of another object or my surroundings."

Paige stared at him with admiring eyes. "Cool."

Twenty minutes later, the police finally arrived at the crossroad, to arrest the prisoners for kidnapping and assault. One constable noticed the burn mark on the female's right shoulder and Mrs. McNeill immediately explained that she had used a taser. Paige wondered if arresting the warlocks would solve anything, especially since one of them happened to be a telekinetic.

"Don't worry," Jamie said, after she had expressed her doubts. "One of the constables is a fellow witch. He'll make sure that the warlock's power is bound. I don't know if that's the right thing to do, but at least she won't be able to escape custody."

Paige and her three companions eventually returned to the castle, with an unconscious Olivia in Jamie's arms. After he had delivered his unconscious cousin in her bedroom, Jamie followed Paige downstairs. Both were surprised to discover the arrival of Piper, Leo, Barbara and Bruce. While Jamie enjoyed a brief reunion with Bruce and Barbara, Piper revealed that Phoebe had decided to remain in San Francisco and baby-sit Wyatt.

"Leo and I were surprised to find you gone when we got here," Piper said, as her eyes roamed over the castle's elegant drawing room. Both she and Leo seemed in awe of their grandeur surroundings. "Where were you?"

With a shrug, Paige replied, "Rescuing Olivia." Her response drew surprised looks from the newcomers. "A bunch of warlocks tried to kidnap her. Have you guys been outside, yet? There's a picnic going on."

Leo shook his head. "No . . . uh, we had decided to wait for you." He paused, as disbelief shone in his blue eyes. "Olivia was kidnapped? Where was Cole?"

Jamie replied, "Poor bastard is upstairs and barely conscious. One of the kidnappers had drugged him, before snatching Olivia. Mother and Cousin Elise made some healing tea for him and Olivia."

Paige added, "Yeah, both of them are out of it, at the moment. Why don't you guys go outside? Enjoy the picnic?"

While Piper and Barbara accepted the suggestion, both Leo and Bruce insisted upon learning from the others on what happened to Olivia. The three witches and the whitelighter found other members of the McNeill family discussing the situation.

"And the last warlock," Colin McNeill was saying, "had escaped?"

Gweneth sighed. "What can I say, Colin? He transformed into a bird and flew away. I did manage to injure his leg."

Looking anxious, Gweneth's husband added, "Why did they attack Olivia in the first place? Why didn't they just wait to see if she would get the staff, if they wanted it that badly?"

Jamie replied, "From what one of the warlocks had said before the police arrived, they were hired by some woman to kidnap Olivia. Apparently, she wanted the staff for herself. Unfortunately, the only one who has met their client is this Russell Pierce chap. The shapeshifter."

"So, you have no idea of who wanted Olivia out of the way?" Leo asked. All eyes turned upon him. Jack introduced the whitelighter to the rest of the family gathered inside the room.

"Really Bruce," Mrs. Ferguson commented, "I had no idea that you, Olivia and Harry still maintained a whitelighter."

Bruce quickly replied, "Actually, Leo is more like a family friend to us." His reply caused Leo's face to turn red. "As for this mysterious client, I guess she'll remain a mystery. Unless that fifth warlock can be found."

"She?" Paige said.

Realization lit up Jamie's eyes. "She! Of course, she!"

Jack frowned. "What are you getting at?"

Jamie exclaimed, "Fiona! Who else, besides Dennis, has a reason to prevent Olivia from acquiring the staff?"

"But we don't know if Olivia will become the staff's next bearer," Margaret Ferguson protested.

"True, but Olivia's pyrokinesis had manifested before the others," Jamie continued. "If she, Fiona or Dennis dies, the chances for the surviving two of becoming the new bearer increases. And if dear Cousin Fiona is this mysterious client, she must believe that Olivia has the best chance of becoming the new bearer. Let's face it, Olivia has always been a powerful witch."

Paige finally understood what Jamie was talking about. "Now I get it!" Her outcry attracted everyone else's attention. "It's like with me and my sisters. If Prue had lived, I would have never become part of the Power of Three. Even if my own powers had been restored. Only the three oldest living sisters were destined to be the Charmed Ones."

"And when Prue died," Leo added, "Paige became one. It's the same with Olivia, right? With her dead, this Fiona person obviously thought she would have a better chance of getting the staff. Only . . . why wait until the day of the ceremony to snatch Olivia?"

Colin grimly answered, "We will soon find out."

Harry stood inside a small room with his grandmother and Cecile, adjacent to the library. The three telepaths held their breaths and listened, while his parents and Colin questioned an angry Fiona.

"How dare you?" the Scotswoman exclaimed angrily. "How dare you suggest that I would stoop to kidnapping and murder to acquire the Aingeal staff?"

Colin's voice replied, "Those warlocks had claimed that a woman had hired them to kidnap Olivia. We cannot think of any other female with a reason to get Olivia out of the way."

"I'm sure there are plenty of other women who would!" Fiona retorted. "And for reasons, other than that staff!"

Harry exchanged glances with his two companions, while Jack said, "Do you expect us to believe that you had nothing to do with Olivia being kidnapped? Are you saying that Dennis is responsible?"

"And why not?" Fiona shot back. "He probably wants the staff, badly! For all we know, I was to be his next victim."

Gweneth's voice rang with steel, as she reminded Fiona that the warlocks in custody had all confirmed that their client was a woman. "And I certainly do not recall Dennis being a shapeshifter."

"I've had enough!" Colin demanded to know where Fiona was going. She snapped, "Back to the fete! I would have left, after being insulted like this. But I have a ceremony to participate in, tonight!" The sound of a door slamming shut, immediately followed.

Seconds later, Harry, Gran and Cecile filed into the library. Colin turned to them. "Well?" he demanded.

The three telepaths exchanged glances, before Gran finally spoke. "I believe she's telling the truth. She had nothing to do with Olivia's kidnapping."

Cecile added, "I agree. Fiona's innocent." She paused. "Unfortunately."

"Harry?" Jack asked his son.

As much as he hated to say it . . . "She's innocent," Harry said with a sigh.

"Well that's bloody marvelous!" Gweneth exclaimed. "Our only decent suspect is innocent. And the only person who can identify this mysterious culprit is now a bird, heading for God knows where!"

Harry added, "Maybe Fiona had a point about Dennis being the one. I mean he is a witch. It wouldn't be impossible for him to use some kind of shapeshifting spell."

The others stared at him and Harry found himself wishing he had kept his mouth shut. But the idea of Dennis transforming into a woman did not seem that impossible. Did it?

END OF PART 5 


	6. Part VI

"THE STAFF OF FIRE" - PART VI

"He's innocent," Cecile said to Olivia. 

Olivia stood before the large oval mirror, inside the bedroom she shared with Cole. She adjusted the blue ceremonial robe she had just donned. "Who's innocent?"

Cecile replied, "Dennis. He didn't hire those warlocks."

"And how do you know that?"

The Vodoun priestess gave the witch a knowing look. Realization struck Olivia with the force of a whirlwind. "Oh. Oh, I see. You read his thoughts."

Cecile shrugged her shoulders. "He asked me to. When he found out about Fiona, he wanted to make sure that he was cleared."

Olivia shook her in disbelief. "This has sure been one strange day."

"Well, it's going to get stranger," Cecile added. "Like this ceremony, for instance. What exactly do you have to do?"

"I guess we'll find out, pretty soon."

Someone knocked on the door. A second later, Cole opened it, his figured framed by the doorway. "Olivia, everyone is waiting for you, downstairs."

A sigh left Olivia's mouth. "Yeah. Okay, I'm ready." She and Cecile left the bedroom and followed Cole downstairs. The found Fiona, Dennis, other members of the family and guests gathered in the castle's large foyer. Colin held a long object in his hand. Wrapped in blue cloth. 

Margaret Ferguson then led the entire group past a solid oak door and through a narrow passageway that ended at a clearing located several meters away from the castle's south wall. Five torches formed a ring around the clearing. "This is where many of the witches in the family used to hold gatherings in the past," the elderly witch explained. "And this is where all the past bearers of the Aingeal Staff have been initiated. At least since Fergus McNeill finished building this castle in 1287." She paused. "Well, are we all ready?"

Everyone nodded. Then Cousin Margaret ordered the family's other elders to stand in front of a torch. Among them included Olivia's father, Cousin Colin, Simon McNeill, Deborah McNeill Ness and Colin's only sister - Emma. Soon, each elder stood in front of a torch, with the exception of Margaret. The latter then glanced at the three contenders. "Now, who will be first?"

Olivia looked at her rivals. Granted, she felt nervous about taking part in the ceremony, but her cousins' reluctance took her by surprise. Especially Fiona. Dennis finally volunteered. "I'll go first," he said, stepping into the center of the ring.

Colin unwrapped the object in his hand and gave it to Dennis. The Staff of Aingeal. Olivia blinked, as her eyes examined the staff. She had to admit that it looked beautiful in a simple and elegant style. Made from XXXXX, the staff possessed Celtic symbols carved on its upper half. The gold knob, shaped as a dragon, held a crystal - a red carnelian stone that symbolized ambition, drive, positive courage and protection from negative emotions. The stone also seemed to serve as the dragon's eye.

"Wow!" Cole murmured in Olivia's ear. "It's beautiful!"

Olivia nodded. "It is, indeed."

The ceremony continued. Five of the McNeills who surrounded Dennis, stretched their arms out, while Margaret raised hers before chanting:

"This is a time that is not a time.  
In a place that is not a place.  
On a day that is not a day.  
We gather tonight to stand;  
At the threshold between the worlds;  
Before the Veil of the Mysteries.

Then Simon McNeill continued, "Great Mother, Great Father, bless this creature of Air to your service." 

"Great Mother, Great Father, bless this creature of Water to your service," chanted Cousin Deborah.

Colin became the next to speak. "Great Mother, Great Father, bless this creature of Spirit to your service."

"Great Mother, Great Father," Olivia's father continued, "bless this creature of Earth to your service."

Finally, the last McNeill elder, Cousin Emma, said, "Great Mother, Great Father, bless this creature of Fire to your service."

Margaret concluded, "By the blessings of the God and the Goddess, we summon the powers of the Elements to call forth the spirit of the Ancient One. We call upon Niaghall to bring forth the power of the Dragon's Eye and choose the new bearer of the Aingeal Staff."

Seconds later, gasps filled the clearing, as the Celtic symbols on the staff illuminated. The light slowly crept upward, until it reached the red carnelian stone that served as the dragon's eye. Dennis managed to hold onto the staff for a few seconds, but eventually he screamed in pain and dropped it. The staff returned to its natural appearance.

Fear gripped Olivia's mind. What had she gotten herself into? Did they really expect her to simply stand there and allow that staff to burn in her hand? "Oh Goddess," she murmured under her breath.

As she took a few steps back, a strong hand gripped Olivia's forearm. "Where are you going?" Cole whispered in a harsh voice.

"I'm getting the hell out of here," Olivia hissed back. She tried not to watch, as her mother and Cousin Leslie nurse Dennis' singed hand. "I'm not about to become the next burn victim."

"So, you had traveled thousands of miles to chicken out, at the end?" the half-demon taunted.

Olivia struggled to wrestle her arm from his grip. "Dammit Cole! Let go of me! We're attracting attention!" She became aware of several pairs of eyes, staring at them.

Gran appeared behind the couple. "What's going on between you two?" she asked in a low voice.

"Nothing," Olivia replied.

Cole added at the same time, "Olivia's thinking of chickening out."

Disbelief shone in the elderly witch's eyes, as she stared at her granddaughter. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of a little heat, Livy! Not after having a fire power for five months."

"I'm not scared of the heat!" Olivia protested.

With a knowing smile, Cole said, "It's something else." Olivia glared at him. He had obviously remembered their conversation from a few days ago. Cole was right. Olivia did not really fear receiving a singed hand. What she really feared was becoming the staff's new bearer. Like she had once told Cole, all she really wanted was to be a witch and nothing else. But what if becoming the new Bearer of the Aingeal Staff entailed more? Did it mean that others would expect her to fulfill some kind of 'destiny' that involved battling a supreme evil being? Like the Charmed Ones? The idea horrified her.

At that moment, Cousin Margaret announced, "Next candidate."

Cole and Gran stared at Olivia. Feeling slightly uneasy, she did not know if she should step forward. Or if she wanted to. Before she could, Fiona volunteered. "Well, looks like Fiona is first," Olivia said. Cole's eyes expressed mild contempt.

The McNeill elders repeated the staff ritual for Fiona. When it illuminated for a second time, everyone held his or her breaths. Fiona seemed to be having no trouble in maintaining her grip. "Looks like we have a new bearer," Gweneth murmured. Conflicting emotions whirled within Olivia. She could not decide whether to be relieved that she would not be the new bearer . . . or disappointed that Fiona would. Realizing how she felt about her cousin, Olivia decided upon the latter.

A smug smile appeared on Fiona's lips. However, the smile did not last very long. A sizzling sound emitted from her hand. Fiona finally howled in pain, as she dropped the staff. "Bloody hell!" she cried, looking very disappointed.

Cole turned to Olivia. "You're next."

Olivia felt her stomach dropped several feet, as she slowly walked toward the center of the circle. Her father picked up the staff and handed it to her. "Here you go, Livy." She responded with a weak nod.

While her mother and Leslie to administer to Fiona's burned hand, Olivia waited for Cousin Margaret to begin the ritual. She became aware of the eyes staring at her. Eyes that belonged to Dennis, Fiona, the other cousins, her family, Cole, the Halliwells and especially Leo.

Margaret finally commenced on the ceremony for the third and final time. The other elders, including Jack, spoke their lines, while Olivia held her breath. Once they finished, Margaret concluded, "By the blessings of the God and the Goddess, we summon the powers of the Elements to call forth the spirit of the Ancient One. We call upon Niaghall to bring forth the power of the Dragon's Eye and choose the new bearer of the Aingeal Staff."

As before, the Celtic symbols on the staff illuminated, followed by the red carnelian stone. Olivia felt her heart thump loudly, as she expected the heat to follow. Instead, a surge of power seemed to grip her. The entire staff now glowed brightly. Feeling the full force of the staff's power, Olivia recalled the instructions given to her by Cousin Margaret. She raised her free hand and declared, "With this staff, I call forth the element of Air." A shot of flames left her hand and lit up the torch behind Cousin Simon. "With this staff, I call forth the element of Water." The torch behind Cousin Deborah soon flickered with flames. After lighting the torches behind Colin and her father, Olivia raised the staff:

"Oh God and Goddess! Summon the power of the Dragon's Eye!  
I command the elements of Air, Water, Spirit and Earth;  
To bring for the Power of Fire! The Power of Aingeal!

Flames flickering from the staff's knob shot forth and lit up Cousin Emma's torch. Then to everyone's surprise, including Olivia, the staff's flames connected with those from the torches . . . creating a ring of fire. In the middle of that ring stood the new bearer of the Aingeal Staff, wondering what in the hell she had gotten herself into.

The woman watched Russell Pierce stumbled out of the woods and into the clearing that surrounded the Lindisfarne Crags. As he slowly made his way toward her, she noticed the large burn mark on his left leg. He finally stood before her, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" she demanded. "It's been over six hours, since you called."

Between gasps, Pierce replied, "We . . . uh, we ran into a spot of trouble."

"Really?" The woman's eyes returned to Pierce's wound. "Did this spot of trouble come into the form of one Gweneth Morgan McNeill?"

"That bitch had burned me!"

The woman allowed herself a smile. "I'm not sure if I should allow you to call her a bitch. Although I have done so on one or two occasions in the past year-and-a-half." After a pause, she asked, "But she was only one witch. You mean to say that she stopped you from snatching her daughter?"

"There were three others!" Russell protested. "Some long-haired bastard with the face of a horse."

The woman's mouth twitched. "That would be Jamie."

"Then there was a black woman. Short. Real good-looking bird with intense eyes."

"Cecile. She's a Vodoun priestess. You're lucky that she didn't get to you."

Pierce finished, "And there was this red-haired bird. I think she was one of the Charmed Ones."

"A red-haired Halliwell?" The woman's voice expressed surprise. "Are you telling me that a Halliwell took part in the rescue? Interesting. Which one? Phoebe? She's always changing her hair color."

The warlock shook his head. "Her name wasn't Phoebe. According to Keira and Dave, her name was Paige. Yeah, that's it. Paige. And her hair was red. A dye job, I reckon."

The woman frowned. "That's impossible! There's no Charmed One named Paige." After a brief pause, the woman continued, "Then I gather that Co. . . Belthazor didn't give you any trouble. The potion worked?"

A grimace tightened Pierce's lips. "Not quite. Mind you, it did keep him out of the way, but it sure as bloody well didn't knock him out. Just made him groggy."

"That's funny," the woman said with a frown. "That potion has worked on other upper-level demons. Including those from the Thorn Brotherhood. Unless . . . this Belthazor might be more powerful? Is that it?" A red light illuminated the dark sky. The pair stared at it. "Looks like we have a new bearer of the Aingeal Staff." An arch smile formed on the woman's lips. "Any guesses on who that might be?"

"We can still get the staff," Russell Pierce added. His voice rang with desperation. "I'm a shapeshifter, and I can . . ."

The woman interrupted. "You can what? Sneak into her room and grab the staff?"

"Yeah!"

Stabbing the warlock with a shrewd look, the woman said, "You've forgotten one thing, Mr. Pierce. Thanks to you and your associates, everyone at the castle is on guard. And I'm sure they'll have some kind of protection spell surrounding the staff. Or have put it up, somewhere safe. By the time you finish searching for it, you'll be caught. And I can't have that. Besides, they're now looking for a shape shifting warlock with a bum leg."

"But . . ."

A lifted hand silenced the warlock. "Don't worry, Mr. Pierce," the woman added in soft tones. "I'll find another way to get my hands on that staff. I'm a patient woman."

"And what about me?" Pierce demanded. "I went through a lot of trouble for you, this week. I have a bum leg and me mates are behind bars. What do I get for compensation?"

The woman sighed. "You do have a point." Before the warlock could react, she stretched out her hand and enveloped him in a ball of fire. He screamed in agony, as the flames consumed him. Once they died down, all that remained of him was a pile of dust.

The woman reached inside her purse and removed an amulet. She chanted a few words in Gaelic, and a blue, shimmering appeared between the rocks, revealing a portal. After returning the amulet back inside her purse, she heaved a sigh. Then Olivia McNeill stepped into the portal to return her own dimension.

THE END 


End file.
